


Хаос

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Есть люди, которые не должны существовать.
Kudos: 4





	Хаос

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще, это мои мысли насчёт того НАСКОЛЬКО невозможен Реборн в начале манги, мне кажется, что он и в космос летал, Марс покорил, всех враждебных пришельцев перебил и те его короновали. Я не удивилась, если бы там такое было!

Есть люди, которые не должны существовать. Есть люди, которым всё не по чём и которые слишком умны для человечества. Есть люди, которые способны творить хаос во Вселенной, лишь потому что им скучно.

И Реборн был одним из них.

Убийца без имени, без прошлого, без конечной цели. Чертовски умный, чертовски обаятельный, чертовски хорош _для всего._ Опасен, хитёр, непредсказуем — бегите, не оглядываясь, но знайте, шансов нет.

Такому человеку мало мира. Слишком мало. Ему скучно. А когда такому человеку скучно — начинаются неприятности, крупные проблемы, _войны._ Бьякуран подтвердит печатью, а Верде закрепит нерушимым стеклянным кейсом.

_Есть люди, которым не дано жить мирно._

У Верде есть цель и любопытство; у Бьякурана стоп-кран в виде малышки Юни; у Бельфегора есть стресс-фактор в виде собственной крови — _у Реборна даже нет сраных тормозов._

У Реборна тлеющая сигарета меж пальцев и тридцать планов заката человечества с фоном из взрывов и тихих никем незамеченных смешков, кроме верного хамелеона. У Реборна мания контроля и расчёты, заставляющие присвистнуть даже Верде. У Реборна пара сотен жизней застряли под ногтями, избавляясь от них с легкостью, непринуждённостью и безразличием, не затратив на это ни должного внимания, ни усердия — _так, грязь._

Тсуна смотрит на него дольше обычного, со страхом и задумчивостью, чем-то напоминая и Луче, и Арию, и Юни, которые любят подглядывать в его будущее и изо всех сил стараются не вздрагивать — Реборн галантно улыбается им всем, приподнимая шляпу, подмигивая и невесомо обещая мгновенную казнь за раскрытия карт.

Реборн любит неопределённость собственного хаоса, наблюдая, анализируя, ковыряясь в чужих ранах, шрамах и даря новые — хобби на вечер пятницы. Аркобалено смотрят на него косо, чувствуя, как кричат все их отточенные инстинкты, когда Солнце молчит дольше обычного, чёрные глаза темнеют до оттенков чистого зла, или улыбается им так, что пробирает дрожь. Их Солнце — величайший киллер в мире, напоминают они себе, он должен источать нечто подобное. Они хотят в это верить.

Реборн смотрит на боль, как на метафорическую величину: по отношении к себе и к другим; Реборн любит причинять боль и никогда этого ни скрывал, ни отрицал; Реборн любит чужие страдания чуть-чуть больше творящегося хаоса, сравнивая удовлетворения с сексом. Хоть какая-то замена при проклятии должна быть.

Реборн усмехается, глядя на чужие попытки людей держать всё под контролем, наслаждаясь властью слов, внутренне смеясь от того, как легко ломаются судьбы от лжи или правды.

Реборн привык, что никто не разделяет его увлечений и только вздыхает, когда на него смотрят в ужасе за любой озвученный им план с небольшим геноцидом — _слабаки_ , думает он и решает вернуться к контролируемому безумию.

«Хаос», — это не приветствие, **это обещание.**


End file.
